The Darkness within
by Dragon Trainer
Summary: Darkness and light are within everyone, and everyone walks a thin line in between the two. Thus keeping the balance, but what would happen if an event cause one to fall off this line. Well, the Sorceror Hunters are about to find out, when the one who fall
1. Beginning

****

(WARNING) This isn't a happy fanfic, so there will be moments of extreme violates and disturbing stuff in this fanfic. Just letting you know, so you don't get mad at me later for this one. Oh yeah, this story takes place in the manga not the OAV series, so there will be quiet a few differences.

****

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, they belong to the maker of Sorcerer Hunters, and I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any money from this, and I don't have a dollar to my name, so please don't sue me.

****

Darkness within

By Carrot Trainer 

(A.k.a. Dragon Trainer)

It all begins at the end of another mission for the Sorcerer Hunters; Carrot in his serpent form thrashes hard against the rocks after swallowing his foe whole at Crossroad Canyon. Gateau and Marron stands behind him at the top of the canyon, while Tira lick her lips and Chocolat licks her string hungrily at the base of the canyon. 

"Oh I love it when he turns snake." Tira chuckles.

"Come here Darling, and let me show you how we deal with snakes." Chocolat purred as she approached it. Neither was afraid of this form, but both realized the danger in it. Unlike some of his other forms, the snake doesn't fear them, and would attack if given the chance. Slowly they both ready themselves for what they were about to do, and then with one quick movement they both charge the large reptile.

The serpent hearing their movements turn to attack, but the girls are too swift for him as they jump out of the way of its crushing coils and gapping mouth. Then the twin strings strike Carrot again and again as he attacks one and misses and attack the other and misses. Soon the snake is too beat up and too tired to do much more damage, and Tira throws out her red cape coving nothing more than the top of the snake's head. Marron seeing this quickly throws his ofuda onto the cloak, and in a flash of light, the serpent was returned to its human form.

The battle was over, and once more the Sorcerers Hunters had defeated the evil magic abuser as Tira retrieved the black ofuda and crumpled it up until it turned into a small snake doll, and Marron and Gateau comes down to join them. While Chocolat stares at her unconscious Darling laying nude in a very show all position.

"Wow!" "That pretty good," Chocolat replies, while Tira blushes when she notices what her sister was talking about. Marron then uses a spell to re-clothes his brother, as Gateau moves beside the beautiful man.

"Wow, neat trick can you make clothes disappear too?" Gateau smiles as Marron moves away. Gateau then shrugged his shoulders and move on to his next victim, Tira. "Hey Tira can you do any neat tricks?" 

Before Tira even got a chance to reply to that question, Carrot screams loudly. Then his body spasms once and he lays still.

"Brother?" Marron replies softly as he stares at his still form. Chocolat totally confused drops to his side, while Tira just stands there staring, with Gateau beside her. In a few moments what had just happen sinks in, and she drops to her knees with tears running down her face. Her sister then confirms Tira suspicion as pain etches itself across Chocolat features and tears roll down her face as well.

" Darling."

------

Come the world of light, with darkness within

A world of darkness come, surrounded by light

Rise of the darkness, balance is gone

Receding of the light, balance is gone

Over light darkness come

The balance is gone; the balance is gone

~ Carrot Trainer

-------

(Author note) Was this too vague? Did you like the poem? Should I continue this or take this down? I know I'm asking too many questions, but I want to know, so read and review. Bye-for-now! Dratini, drat, Dratini!


	2. Tira's POV

~Tira's POV~

It had all occurred so fast as Marron went to his brother's side, only a moment ago we had been smiling joking like normal. Then in the span of a heartbeat all of it was turn to sorrow as tears stream down my face. Tears that flow so forcefully and so freely that I found myself helpless to aid Marron as he begs his brother not to leave him. Tears that course down my cheek so painfully and constantly that it prevented me from comforting my sister as she sob upon his breathless chest. Tears that rack my body so with my own sobbing that it kept me rooted to that spot as Gateau drops to his knees beside me. Tears that would not bring him back, but only made me wonder and doubt myself even more. 

"Why had this happen?"

It was later that same day that Big Mama approached us and examined him. My face as were the others still wet with tears. It only took her a moment; she seem so cold then, for she neither tried to lighten the blow or take the sting out of hearts about it. She found out what had been wrong. It would seem that his heart had stop while he was unconscious, or at least that is what she told us. For what reason, she herself did not know. She just simply told us that there was nothing anyone could have done. It just didn't seem believable. Carrot was health and young, there was no reason for his heart to simply stop. I didn't even realize that my tears had stop until I found tears a new spouting from my eyes, as I thought more and more about what she had just said. Carrot the same stupid loud mouth pervert whom had been beaten up more times than I can count had died from heart failure. A stupid heart failure, it seemed so unfair to me. After everything we have been through after all the danger and the times when I thought it was over for us it would end like this. Something else had to be the matter and this suspicion was made worst when she insisted on taking the body from us. She said that she wanted to give the body a burial fitting a Sorcerer Hunter, but everyone knew that Carrot wanted to be bury back at his old home or with a bunch of pretty girls surrounding him. We never took the other choice very seriously, but the burial at home was an honest last request. Marron, of course, insisted on him taking Carrot home, but Mama's will was stronger and the argument was quickly ended. Marron obviously was not happy with this decision, but what could he do? Fight big Mama for him? Carrot was then take from us in an instant by Mille. His eyes brimming with tears as he took him.

"Sorry," was his only reply and we were all transported to the church. Here Big Mama told us when the funeral would be and insisted that we spent the time until then here. No one was really in a mood to argue after that and everyone retired for the night to his or her own separate rooms. The church had plenty of that of course with only Mama, the Haz Knights, and Daughter living here.

And so, here I sat and spent that day in tears, for this was my day for mourning. Tomorrow, I would try to find out what had really happen to Carrot, and who or what had done it to him. As for today, I cry.

----

Tears of blue falling down

Is it my fault you are no longer around?

Ready was I always to be by your side

At times I wonder why I didn't die? 

----

Darkness on top of darkness, that was where Carrot found himself as hellish beast from his worst nightmares hiss and sputter as his heels. Where was he? What had happen to him? These questions came and went as quickly as a sparrow in flight as he tried to keep one step ahead of the snapping jaws behind him as he feet treaded on nothingness. For there was no ground beneath them, and nothing above them, but yet he didn't fall. He was suspended in the air in the nothingness, but yet moving was the same as if he was on the ground. His running did get him somewhere, but where was still the question as he searched franticly for somewhere to climb up to get out of the reach of the beasts.

"Listen you don't want to eat me," Carrot replies as he continues his long strides," I'm too thin and boning." "If you let me go I'll get you a nice steak or something," he cries out as one of the beast jaws snaps just short of his rear and he adds more speed to his flee. 

"Carrot!" a voice calls to him in the opposite directions of his run. "Carrot come back to ussssss." It suddenly hisses as the beasts vanish from behind him. "We tire of your gamesssssss come to ussss asssss we have come to you time and time again."

Bewilder by the suddenly disappearance of the monsters, with the sudden call of the voice Carrot stops in his tracks.

"Come to usssss asssss we have come to you Carrot," the voice replies again. Carrot then looks over his shoulder, still seeing nothingness, but now very sure of the source of the voice and replies back," Who are you?"

Nothing… Carrot waited a few more seconds before he repeats the question again, but still the voice did not answer him. "Humph, I guess I'm hearing things." He then turn and start to walk away. 

"CARROT!" the voice screech. "Do not walk away come to ussssss like we came to you."

"Oh so you do want me," Carrot smiles as he stops in his tracks again. "Now who are you?"

Again his question was answer with silences. "Fine, then I'm out of here," Carrot smirks and starts to turn around. Then in a flash the entire area was filled with light and Carrot comes face to face with the speaker. 

(Author's note) Yeah, the second part is done! I'm wonder is this too confusing? Is Tira OOC or in any character at all? Is my grammar and uses of tense any better? Please review and let me know. Bye-for-now.


	3. Marron's POV

---Marron's POV---

A soft breeze flutters the leaves of a huge oak tree slightly as the birds sing their songs of joy. Butterflies dances in the air, while the flowers express their love with their many colors. The sound of laughter is heard as the children enjoy this day, and the sun beams brightly over the land as if to encourage such things. All seem to be right with the world as I walk alone in confusion.

"Where am I?" I voice aloud to myself as I scan my surroundings once more stirring memories from the past. Memories that flutter through my mind on quick beating wings that I can't seem to catch. A feeling of urgency suddenly comes over me, and I found myself drawn to the Oak Tree. On silent feet, I make my way towards it as a strange sound rips through the air. A sound, so unnatural in this world of sunshine and soft breezes that it grounds the singing birds to a halt. This sound was that of a child sobbing underneath the Oak Tree.

I move closer to try and get a better look at the other side of the tree. It is then that I saw him. A small boy sitting with his back to the tree with his head encased in his arms sobbing. It only took one glance at him to tell why he was crying. His long black hair that seem to cascade unto his arms were messy with bits of grass and dirty in it, and his once white robe was now stain with dirt and mud and torn in different places. Then the bruises that could be clearly seen on his small hands told all that was needed about his tale; he had been in a fight.

"Don't cry Marron!" "You're a big boy!" 

I whirl around in surprise to find a small boy behind me. His dark brown eyes lock upon my own golden brown ones as he ran his small hands through his long black spiky hair. A small bandage sported on his right cheek as he smiled at me.

"Don't cry Marron, you're a big boy, so don't cry." He replies again and then walks straight through me.

In shock, I turn once more to look at him as he goes beside the sobbing boy. 

"Carrot?" The little boy replies as he raises his head revealing his face in that sea of hair.

"Let's go home…." The spiky hair boy smiles and then reaches out his hand to help the boy to his feet.

"Okay brother," he responses, and reaches out for the spiky hair boy's hand. Just when the two were to meet the smaller boy's hand past through his brothers. In shock, he looks up into his brother's face with fear in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," the boy retorts and starts to vanish. "I'm so sorry."

"Carrot?" tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Be a big boy, Marron, don't cry." The boy tells his brother as he vanishes completely. The little boy once more alone sits in shock with tears in his eyes. His hand still outstretched waiting for his brother to grip it. "Brother," he whimpers. Then suddenly as if gaining courage by his first whimper he screams… 

…."CARRRRRRRROT!" 

"Carrot…no," I awake with those words on my lips. Drench in sweat, I turn and look out my window. The moon and the stars beyond greet my vision, and in them I see him. My brother, a smile on his face as the wind blows through his short spiky hair. I then blink my eyes, and in that instant he disappears from his place among the stars. Just like he had been taken from my life.

Sluggishly, I got up out of bed. My limp hair covers me like a weeping willow as I search in the moonlight for my robes. Sleep was now the furthest thing from my mind as I set about my task and quickly got dress. Then with a stealth that I had hone as a child I left my room and made my way downstairs. 

I need to be alone with my brother one last time. I thought as I round the corner and went through the door to the main room. Here Carrot's body rest incase in a beautiful coffin color mostly in black with an orange tingle around the edges. On the lid in bright orange letters the coffin read: be at peace.

A small sad smile came to my face as I slowly approach it. No matter how beautiful the coffin is; it's still a coffin I sign as I kneel beside it. It just didn't feel right that my brother should be there, and a part of me was expecting him to throw back the lid and look around the room carefully before asking if Tira or Chocolat was nearby. When hiding from those girls he had been known to seek spots weirder then this for refuge. This thought made a true smile come to my lips for just a second before it was once more replace with the small sad one. Carefully so as not to make a sound I lift the lid so that I can look upon my brother.

It was then that I receive the biggest surprise of my life, an empty casket. My mind froze as my heart began to beat rapidly. What did this mean? Had Big Momma stolen his body? I quickly replace the lid and got back to my feet. "If so why?" I spoke to myself in a whisper. My mind suddenly came back to life with thoughts and possibilities, and in the mist of them all, one that spark hope roam. What if Carrot isn't dead? 

------

My brother

Always kind and true

Rest peacefully

Rest well

Only remember one thing

Now and forever, I love you.

------

Terror grip Carrot's heart as he stares into the eyes of the beast. It's moon shape iris seem to stuck up his soul as its hood seem to cast an darkness over him that dares to swallow the rest of him whole. Its white fangs, long and curve like a scythe, gleam with an luster that no light could give it, while its coils, larger than any man, rattle against the nothingness of the ground as if impatience for its meal. Slowly it drops its triangle shape head towards him.

"Now that you ssssssee usssss will you come to usssss asssss we have come to you?"

"Who..What are you?" Carrot replies as he back away from the huge snake.

"You do not recognize ussssss?" A bright glint seems to come to the snake's huge yellow eyes. "We are one of your own beasssssst gene," it smirk. "We are call Sssssssagmisssssss, and we need your help."

"My help?" Carrot began to tremble under its glare. "You're a hundred feet long snake and you need my help!" He spoke before he could silence his own tongue, and then searches the snake's face for any type of emotion. A snake that big won't even have to bite me just swallow me whole. Carrot thought as he continues his search for any signs of angry. There was none, and Carrot began to relax a little. Just a little, for snakes are cold-blooded creatures that can never truly be trusted. They survive by catching their opponents with its guard down. 

"Yessssss," Sagmis hiss. "Come to our lair and we will explain all." It slowly starts to curl its coils around the helpless Carrot. "It isssssss just a little way from here." 

"No-no-thank you, I think I'll rather stay out here." Carrot looks around at the coils as nervous as a rabbit in… well in a snake's den. But unlike the rabbit he couldn't run for the snake double its body around him like a wall. A huge jade-green wall that now was twice the length of a single man.

"Then we will not fight with you." "For you are to help ussssss." Sagmis spoke as he raise his head upwards, but never once taking it's eyes off of Carrot's, and it's fork tongue flicker out of its mouth once. "We don't ssssssensssse the pressssensssssessss of the othersssss, ssssso we guessssss itsssss okay to ssssstay here." Its eyes then close to slits," for what we are about to do needsssss not be interrupted." Then without another word it struck, the motion was so fast that only luck save Carrot as he fell backwards in surprise. Long scythe like fangs misses Carrot's head only by a hair's breath as it found its teeth seizing nothingness. It then recoils its head in the same fashion and look downward at its miss prey. 

"Ssssssstay ssssstill and help usssss." Sagmis hiss as he ready his head for another strike. This one Carrot knew would not miss.


	4. Millie's POV

****

---Millie's POV---

I sat in the shadows as a figure appears silently out of the night. His long black hair tangle in a fitful mess floats on the wind. Like a magical spirit his whites robe glows in the darkness, but yet, his purpose and his movements are that of a cat on the hunt… or a thief on the prowl. For this figure of such radiance and grace was expected to be just that, a thief, and it was my job to make sure that all went according to plan. 

I tried not to breathe too deeply as the figure kneels beside the prize. His soft golden-brown eyes sparkle as a stray ray of light hits his face for just a second. It was hard just to sit there and watch as he inspect the coffin as my mind toy with the idea that this would probably be the last time I saw this figure again. He then let out a sign, of regret or frustration I'm not sure, and then went to the head of the coffin. It took only a fraction of a second for me to realize his true plan, and backwards deeper into the darkness I step as my body seems to faze away. In an instant I am no longer in the main chambers with Marron, but beside Big Momma as she tries to restrain the thrashing creature beneath her. I had no time to tell her of what I had seen for the hour had arrive and quickly I make my way to her side and aid her in restraining the creature beneath her. Chains and Iron, and a device over his mouth, so he couldn't scream. That was what was used to stop his thrashing as the creature beneath Big Momma finally went limp. His head resting on his chest, while his arms were held above it as if he was trying to stretch upwards for something too bright for him to look at. His legs like his arms were stretch out beyond him as if he was nothing more than a broken doll. I back away slowly from this grotesque scene, for the creature, the man that rest against the cold stone wall was someone I held much affection for. To see him as he was now, terrify me, but I knew it had to be done.

"Milphey," Big Momma spoke to me in a near whisper," has Marron taken the coffin?"

I then turn towards her and bow," no Big Momma, Marron has discover that the coffin is empty."

A deep sadness fills her deep brown eyes as she looks back towards the young man chain against the wall. "Then I shall go to my room for the night and prepare myself for what must come next." "Tomorrow will be a day of much heart break and pain."

"Yes, Big Momma," I reply as she walks away. I then cast one more glance at the limp figure in chains and slip backward into the darkness and vanish once more. Tomorrow will be a day of much pain I thought as I find myself on the roof. A cold breeze suddenly makes a chill run down my spine as it foretold of greater pain. Tomorrow will be a very bad day indeed I thought as I turn my face towards the west to await the rising of the sun.

--------

Many days have come and went

Idly by you will always sit

Like this until the end of our days

Like this you will always stay

Is this our fate, my dear? 

Ever close, but never near

-------

Fangs long scythes sunk into Carrot's chest as smaller teeth grip his back. Foul musty breath fill Carrot's senses as he found himself looking at the back of snake's dark throat.

"NOoooo," his voice gurgles as blood flood his throat and made its way out his mouth. His vision slowly starts to dim as the snake begins to release its poison into his body, not that it matter much, for the wound itself was fatal. The blood within acted like water in his lung as he found himself suffocating on it, drowning. Without another sound, the snake than release him from its grip and Carrots body drops back to the ground limply. Blood flow freely from the huge puncture wound on his chest and the smaller ones on his back as a small trail drip from his partially open lips.

Carrot's eyes wide in horror and fear slowly began to droop as he took his last struggling breath and then no more. His heart slowly lost its beats and soon came to a complete stop, while the snake hiss in satisfaction, as Carrot's world was devour by darkness then light. Events than flew through his mind as he saw all the people he knew and all the girls he chased. His life flash before his eyes, and then moments in time began to stand out from the rest like all the times Gateau called him an idiot. The moments when Marron would get him in trouble by telling on him and the way his father talks about him. His mother's spankings, how Chocolat and Tira always whip him, and the way Big Mama looks at him. 

"Idiot," Gateau's voice speaks repeatedly in his mind. "Brother," Marron signs of disappointment follow in with Gateau's voice. Then, "Darling, I love you enough to kill you," Chocolat purr. "You been a bad doggie time for your punishment," Tira joins in. "What are we to do with you," his mother signs follows. "I don't care if you run out and get yourself killed," his father yells. "Carrot, death is a part of being a Sorcerer Hunter," Big Mama begins her speech as she roars about him going on a dangerous mission.

"STOP IT!" Carrot heard himself yell, but their voices continued on.

"Issss they the reassssssonssss you won't help ussss." Sagmis hiss. "They don't sssssseem like good friendssss to me." "We have alwaysssss back you up, and never let you down or walked away from you when you needed us." "Carrot help ussssss, help ussss to be free, and I promissssse you would never feel pain again." I promissssse we will never let anyone hurt you again." "Carrot releasssssse your heart to usssss."

"I..I..I don't know," Carrot mummer and a bright light flashed. When he reopen his eyes he was on the nothingness with the snake coils still around him. His wounds from the snake's bite were gone, without even a scratch to prove that it had every happen. He then looked up to see the snake's head over him.

"Fine, if you won't make your decissssssion now, then I will ssssssend you back to your body, and then let you decide then." The snake smirked. "I will give you two daysssss to make your decisssssion." 

Carrot could only drop his head in agreement. Was his life really that horrible, or was it the snake's venom? He didn't know, and I part of him was afraid to find out.


	5. Chocolat's POV

Chocolat's POV

It was late into the night as I sat alone in a dark room. My eyes heavy with the want for sleep stared unseeingly into the darkness. Every fiber of my body was focus on one thing, one tiny thing that held my sanity in place, a happy memory from long ago. A memory of my darling and me when we were younger, before we even knew exactly what being a Sorcerer Hunter would mean. When it was all just a fun game for laughs and the world was a place of beauty and amazement.

My darling was only seven then and I was six. We were outside playing among the trees when we stumble upon a hidden treasure among the foliage. A small clear ball. Like any child we were curious about what it could be, so I picked it up from the leaves. It then started to spark, and Carrot immediately took it from my hands. His swift actions saved me from a bad shock as he throws the ball away, which hit the ground and electricity starts to jump from it.

After the shock of what had just happen begin to wear off I started to cry and Darling hugged me. "It's oka' Chocolat." "Don't cry, I..I threw it away because it was a bad thing." "You didn't do anything wron', and its gone now." "I won't let it hur' you, so you can sto..sto..stop cryiiiiiiiiiiingggg." Before I knew what was going on Carrot started to cry too while he was still hugging me, and he continued to cry holding me until we both ended up crying ourselves to sleep outside by the tree. We sleep there all night and in the morning father (Carrot's dad) came and punished Carrot for keeping me out so late. He then took the clear ball and dispose of it properly. He told us it is called a flash ball, and is used by some of the hunters to blind or (in most cases) electrocutes a Sorcerers. It bothered him that the ball had just been deposited in the forest, and in the morning he gather a group of hunters to search the forest and make sure there wasn't any more. Meanwhile Darling and me were ground in the same room, so I got to spend the entire day alone with him. 

It was one of the happiest moments in my life, and my fondest memory of my Darling.

"Darling," I spoke almost in a trance. "I don't think that ball could hurt me as much as you have hurt me now." A single teardrop fell from eye after I said this, and soon it was followed by many more as I broke down sobbing.

"BAM," the sound broke me from my self-pity as I jump. My tears and my pain were forgotten for the moment as I rushed to the hall. Here, I saw Marron laying on the ground with his hair in a mess. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain as he breathes in and out slowly. His skin was much paler than I even thought possible as a single tear trickled down his face.

Please god don't was my only thoughts as I dropped down beside him. I don't think I could take the death of another love one so soon. 

"Marron, Marron, are you…?"

"I'm okay," Marron replied weakly as he tried to get off the ground. Seeing him struggle in vain I help him to sit up. A smile came to his lips as I lean him against the sidewall. "He's alive," he started to giggle. "My brother's alive, I can~I can feel him," he muttered between fits of laughter.

"What do you mean?" "MARRON, MARRON, I don't understand how can he be alive?" I found myself shaking him slightly as he eyelids started to droop. The hope in my breast started to flare. I knew Marron and Carrot had a special a bond between them in which one could actually feel the life force of the other, so if Marron was saying that his brother was alive… No I dare not think that way, until I hear more. 

"Marron, Marron," I called his name once more, but he was well beyond hearing me as he lay limp.

"MARRRON, DAMN IT, MARRON…" I screamed at him. He was still breathing and alive, so I knew he haven't died, but he wasn't answering me." I continued to shake him and call his name for a few more seconds, and then," …sweet dreams, Marron." I didn't know where that came from, but somehow I just knew that was what had happen. Marron was so exhausted mental and physical that he went to sleep, so I went to my room and brought out some blankets. Gently I covered him with one, and wrap myself in the other and lay against him. There was no way that I was going to let him get away before he explains what he meant. 

----

Crimson tears

Hale and rain

Only time will change

Chaos and destruction

Oblivion and nothingness

Lock in the despair of my heart

A cruel joke to all

This is life without you

----

"GASP!" Carrot awoke with a huge inhaling of air as his body twitched sharply. He spasm hard twice, against his restrains as the chain rattles loudly against the ground. He jerks and twists and finally his eyes fluttered, and it all came to a sudden stop. He was too exhausted to even open his eyes as he lies there like a broken doll. He signs once to himself to make sure he is alive, and then begin to let his body rest. He felt sore all over, but he was too tired to figure out why. All this exhaustion, it had never been like this before after he changed. Soon it became too much stress even for his thoughts to continue and slowly his consciousness slips into a peaceful oblivion; a calm oasis in what will soon be a violent storm. For in the morning, there will be much pain. Much pain for everyone…. 

(Author's note) SORRY, I just couldn't think of anything to make this one any longer.

.


	6. Gateau's POV

Gateau's POV

Daylight streams through the window as I lay on my bed watching it stretch across the floor. I knew that when it finally hit my bed that I would have to go down for breakfast, and that was something I wasn't ready for. To see all their sad faces, to see their tears, and to hide my own just to stay strong. Marron, it's going to be so hard on him He have already lost a mother, but now he has to go through the lost of a brother as well "Éclair…" I spoke her name as I stare up at my ceiling," …could I survive your death?" These thoughts finally given voice made my skin crawl as I saw not one of my best friends in the coffin, but my own baby sister. Beside her instead of Marron, I was the one crying. I knew then what I would do, and I felt a huge pang in my gut that brought me to the brink of tears. 

If that had been my sister I wouldn't be thinking about the funeral today, but how I would die the day after 

"Oh god, Marron, how much longer will you stay with us." "Tira, Chocolat, you love him too." "DAMN YOU CARROT, you will probably take both Marron and the girls with you to the grave." "Then it will just be me again." 

No that's not true a sly thought surface in my mind you will have your sister I broke down into tears. It just wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair first the loss of my parents and then my friends. No matter where I go death and unhappiness seems to eventually follow. 

****

*KNOCK*

The sound broke me from my depression as I quickly wipe away my tears and rush to the door. There in nothing more than a nightgown is Tira. It should have been a dream come true, but her eyes were so big and puffy, that I didn't even have the heart to try and take advantage of the moment. Instead I hugged her gently and lead her to my bed. Here she rest her head on my shoulders and cries as she murmur to me in an almost dream like state. It was sickening listening to her confession as she proclaim that Carrot probably blamed her for his death, that if she hadn't beaten him so as the giant snake-serpent then he would still be here, and that she is the reason why he died. She then began to list all of the reasons why she had killed him, and it went on and on, until I couldn't take it any more as she continues to rave on as if mad. I shook her roughly. 

"You're wrong, Tira, you're so wrong it's my fault." "Everyone that gets close to me dies," I confessed as tears rolled down my face. "I killed him."

Her trance than broke and a steely resolve came to her face. "Don't be stupid," she told me. "Your sister is still here."

"Only because I took her place at the altar." My voice had drop to nearly a whisper. "Zaha took pity on us, and that is why I'm still here."

"IS that what you think?" the look in her face was pure disgust. "Well if I remember right Zaha killed your parents and kidnapped your sister, not you." "If it wasn't for you no one would known that that crime ever existed, and your sister would have been dead now." "We would have killed her without another thought." "And if you haven't taken her place on the altar she would have been dead anyway." "Zaha didn't' bring back any of his other minions…no, only just you for her sake." "If Carrot could hear you now Gateau!" A tear rolls down her face," he would laugh and call you a big idiot, and say how stupid you're being right now." I quickly reach out and embrace her as she buries her face in my shoulder and starts to cry again. We stay like that until we fell asleep. 

When I awoke, the sunlight rests on my face. 

"Damn it," I swore loudly. We had missed breakfast completely, and it was now late in the afternoon. In my moment of excitement I almost forgot that Tira was still sleeping on my shoulder. Gently I woke her and she got up to go to her room, but before she left she told me something that had me scrambling to get dress. She suspected that Carrot might have been murdered. I had never put on my clothing so fast, and was downstairs in an instant. I found myself among a sea of Sorcerer Hunters, hunters from all over the world and of many shapes and sizes, speaking words of condolences for Carrot. Hallow words. 

"Gateau," a man calls out to me. His voice was choked with pain as the sea of hunters parted as he tries to reach me. It was Carrot's dad, Onion. Soon he was standing face to face with me as tears stream openly down his face. "How--How did it happen?" he asked.

How I wanted to tell him what Tira had told me, but in the end I only told him what I knew. As the story came to an end I found myself apologizing. "I'm so sorry his heart just stop." 

When I said that he just looks away from me and start to slowly walk. It was as if I had told him that his son is dead and not just how it had occurred. It hurt my heart to see him leave like that, but it pecks at my curiosity more. There was something else going on.

"Gateau," another voice yells and with dread I turn around. This time I am greet by the tear stain face of my sister.

"How did it happen?" she cries as she embraces me, and breathe a sigh of relief as tension seem to wash out of my body. I didn't even know until then, but I had secretly being praying and hoping not to find this as a nightmare come true. To find out that it indeed was my sister in the coffin and not Marron's brother. I hugged her back tightly, until she gasp for me to release, and then I once more told the story. I know I should have been ashamed for thinking in such a way, but the relief and the sight of my sister would not let such a thing bother my conscience. 

----

Great strength, big hands

A man among men

Tears I will never shed

Even when you're gone

At least that is what is said

Until I am all alone

---

A new day came, and the nightmare still existed as Carrot now fully awake tests his restrains. One arm and then the other, neither moves an inch. Where was he? Where were the others? What was going on? These thoughts flew around his head as he blink once and then again. He was helpless, he couldn't even move his legs as he found them too numb to tell whether he was chained to the floor or this uncomfortable position had just drain the blood from his leg. He couldn't see which of the two was true for the mask that binds his face also hid his own legs from view. Trapped and alone there was nothing that he could do, but hope and pray for someone to save him. Marron, Tira, Chocolat, Gateau, please be safe and alive. 

****

SLAM 

In a one quick moment all his attention is focused on one spot and with that second his heart nearly stops. The person to enter the door is no other than Big Mama. 

She will rescue me A smile crosses his face as she turns towards him and his heart races with the expectation of freedom. Slowly she walks towards him into the light and as it hit her face he saw darkness in Big Mama, a darkness that he never knew existed.

"Destruction God or Carrot, I care not which," she speaks coldly. Fear crosses his face as he realizes that whom he thought of as his savior might just be the object of his imprisonment. "The twin moons shadow the planet last night and the north-star still hangs in the sky." "Today was as it was before when you tried to destroy this world, but this time I know of the signs and you will not live to see the coming of the third." She then ran her fingers through his hair and all the darkness seem to seep from her very core. Once more pure and holy she pause and then spoke again with a voice full of sorrow, " Poor dear Carrot an innocent angel with an wrathful devil trap within if it is you to whom I speak please forgive me."

"Wait I don't understand," Carrot speaks without words. The mask it seems had a spell of silence woven into its very threads. This frustrates him to the point of tears as he starts to thrash about in his chains. It seems he might have been better off alone. "Tira, Chocolat, Marron, and Gateau, where are you?" 

Big Mama then kneels before him. "My poor sweet Carrot this time it will surely be the end for this time when I destroy you; it will be both body and soul, so you will never have to fear you own powers again. She then places her hand on his forehead and the torture began as volts of pure electricity flows through his body, and impure thoughts attack his mind. 

…TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	7. Daughter's POV

**(Author's note) Oosps, I apologize to everyone who reviewed this chapter before, but I made a mistake, and put up the wrong version of this chapters. So, sorry, and please review and tell me how you like this chapter or was the other version better!**

Daughter's POV 

            The church was dark and stricken in grief as people spoke condolences to me. Words that had no meaning, since they couldn't change time and make everything right again, but I acknowledge them with a nod and a sad smile. "At least they are trying," I chide myself at the thought of how pointless and painful this is as I push my way through the crowd. The evening was growing late, and the time was drawing near. Soon, Big Mama would arrive, and the funeral would begin. I couldn't wouldn't let myself crying for fear that I would lose all sense of reason as I tread upon the tears of many in search of a few people. The people that knew Carrot best, and I figure would be in need of my strength. For it was their tears, that I knew would be the deepest, and it was near the stairwell that I found them. Gateau at the bottom hugging his sister close, Tira near the bottom of the stairs peering at the crowd with blood-shot eyes, and Chocolat and Marron together at the top. One supporting the other as I look at Marron's pale face. The team was a wreck, but I didn't say anything about this as I slowly glide towards them as they gather at the bottom of the stairs. 

My mind flick between the past and the here and now, as I saw myself not as I am, but as I was when I was a child. Pudgy and a bit fat, my wings were barely strong enough to lift me, and it was in this shape that I first met Carrot. A rowdy and spunk boy who came to my rescue every time the other children started to pick on my because of my wings. A smirk on his face, and dirt on his clothes he would just stomp his feet and puff out his chest a bit as he turned to look at me. 

"You really should stand up for yourself," he lectured me as his put his hands together behind his head. "If you don't they will continue to tease you."

With a tear, and a sniff, I just murmur that I didn't care, and he just looked upward at the sky and whistle a little bit. 

"Oh, well," he said after a while," I guess that means I will have to continue to protect you," and he placed his hand on my head and smile. It only lasted for a few more seconds as we heard the cry of my guardian, and when I turn my head to see in which direction the cry had come Carrot would than take that time to leave. Back then, he really was quite romantic, appearing in time to save the damsel in distress, but disappearing before I every got the chance to thank him. It was many years later that I discover his name, and by then, Carrot had seemingly changed. Goofy and a bit clumsy I could still see that heroic boy in him, but I never hinted it or gave it away in case it would spite the rage of the Misu sisters. I now wish that I had taken that chances and thank him for those days of protections, but now I never would have the chance. Never get to say, Thank you, Carrot.

I didn't even realize it as I took those few steps forward towards them that my knees had grown weak, and that my body was moving on its own. I was fallen towards the ground before I even realized why as I close my eyes expecting the impact, but it never came. Instead, I found myself in the arms of my love that press me close and held me for a long time. Like the breaking of a dam, my tears flow onto his shoulders, and he bare them without a word as Tira, Marron, Gateau, and Chocolat look on. They knew what I was going through, and made no move to come to my aid. They understood without us speaking a word that the comfort I needed most was in his arms, and so I never made it to my destination as I hung there. My dear sweet, Sirius, whom had been Carrot's enemy, had come just to comfort me, and I realize that once more I was being rescue, but this time I would not make the same mistake. As his grip on me starts to slacken with my tears I took that moment before I broke away to whisper in his ear," Thank You." With those words, he let me go and I release him, too, but he did not disappear or go away like Carrot did. He just stood gazing into my eyes, and he took his hand and softly wipes a tear from my cheek. He would never leave me alone, and I would never be lonely again, and a part of me hope as he moves to my side, that Carrot wherever he was could be as happy as I am now. 

----- 

            **D**ismay and tears

            **A**nger and spite

            **U**ntil now, I had never thought them right

            **G**rudges and hatred

            **H**urts and pains

            **T**ill this day, I had never felt this way

            **E**rrors and blunders

            **R**ight and wrong, it's so unfair that you are gone.

----- 

His body went stiff like a board as my magic course through him. I could feel the beating of his heart start to slow, and I watch as his eyes started to roll back into his skull. A single tear trickles down his face, but I didn't pay it any mind. I couldn't pay it any mind, or I would have stop just because of the guilt I felt. Carrot had trusted me, and I knew he would have died to protect me, and this made the decision so hard. Yet, I had to remind myself that was why he had to die. He was dying now to protect everyone, and assure that the threat that rest inside him would near harm anyone again. 

It had only been a few minutes, but I could already feel my body start to weaken. This spell was using a huge amount of magic, and more than likely those that were upstairs are feeling it, but I didn't worry. It was nothing uncommon in my using this much magic at a funeral, so none would pay it any mind. It had been only a few minutes, and I knew that he was running out of time. His life was quickly come to an end, and a part of me regretted it, but another part of me that had always been in the shadows enjoyed it. The power, the feeling of life and death resting in my hands, and as I watch him take his final precious breaths I couldn't help but smile. This reaction terrified me as I end the spell prematurely, and half stagger backwards. I couldn't believe that I was actually relishing the feeling that his death was given me, and I found myself look at my own hands as though they belong to someone else. Without a word I quickly retreat back upstairs. Transforming my horror into sadness as I near the top, and appearing before my loyal sorcerer hunters with only pity and deep seeded grief in my eyes.     


	8. Onion's POV

Onion's POV 

I was in a daze as I left Gateau in my wake. He had confirmed that which I had already known. Carrot died of a heart failure, indeed, only a stupid moron would believe such a story. Especially since, Carrot was never sick a day in his life. Now if it had been Marron that would have been another story, but not Carrot. I knew better, but I just didn't want to believe it. I just couldn't believe it, until I heard that sad sob story from one that I knew must have heard it straight from the horse's mouth. My right hand curl into a fist as my legs grew weaker with every step as a sob threaten to escape my throat. So powerful did grief wreck my body that my entire frame shook, but I refuse to cry, to let the sob escape my lips. I didn't deserve it. I had failing again, Apricot and my son, it was my fault that they were dead, and once more I could do no more about it than a fly could stop a spider from eating it once caught in its web. No, this horror would hunt me just like the horror of what happen to my wife would haunt me. The truth of this matter will once more be mine alone to have to suffer with.

God, I could remember so clearly the day that I return home to find my world in disarray. My wife forever lost to me, and my sons confused and afraid about everything. They knew that something bad had happen, and Carrot immediately figure that it was his fault. Yet, my heart was so in pain that I couldn't tell him otherwise, as I just hug them both to me. Carrot was as stiff as a piece of wood as I held him, and I figured it was from shock as I release them both. Then Marron ask a question that would forever haunt me in my dreams," where is mommy?" I almost broke into tears as I answer his question as best I could," In heaven, Marron." "Your mommy is in heaven waiting for us." Even as young as he was, Marron understood the significant of what was said and started to cry, but Carrot just look at me coldly. As if he was trying to show me the depths of the hell in his soul. Yet still I made no effort to confront it and comfort the pain that rest in plain view. No, instead, I slip into a deep depression as I blame myself, and completely neglected my children.

Yet, as a testament of Carrot's strength, he quickly moved on and got over it. Though, he really had no choice in the matter, because with me always away on hunter business, he had to grow up quickly in order to take care of his younger brother. After that, years later, I too recovered, but it wasn't because of some epitome. No, it took a deep betrayer that nearly claims the lives of my children to wake me up from my depression, and finally we became a family again. Carrot, I guess once relieve of his duties as head of the household slip back into childhood, and for the next nine years live was good, but now….

…Now it was happening again! My life was being torn apart by a terrible tragedy, and as I drop down to my knees beside Carrot's coffin a tear fell from my eye. Yet, this time it would be different, I would make this time different.

"This time the murderer will not get away," I sneer underneath my breath as the music started, and Big Mama slowly appeared from the underground stairway.

**O**pen wounds inside my heart

**N**ever shall they part

**I**nside my soul

**O**pen wounds control

**N**ever again open up my heart 

Coughing, sputtering, Carrot watches as Big Mama leaves. His heart wrench in pain as his body cries out in relief as he felt a stream of blood flow from his nose. If she had continued just a few minutes more, he would have died, and Carrot knew this. Yet, he wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved by the fact that she didn't finish the job or terrified. It was obvious by the spell that she had used that it was meant to kill him, and since he was still chain up he doubt that she wasn't going to try again. This thought made him cringe as his soul remember the pain of being dismantle only to at the last second be allowed to put itself back together again. He couldn't, wouldn't be able to stand that type of pain again. His head drops as a small voice hiss in his ear.

"Ssssee what I meant." "Help me end thisssss, and all that thissss represssssentssss." The snake's voice resonates in his head and seeps down into his heart. "Help ussssss sssssstop thisssss and end the pain thisssssss world bringsssss." The words seem to wrap themselves around his soul, and slowly seem to squeeze the point home causing him pain as dark memories of his past flutter in front of his eyes.

"Jusssssst closssssse your eyesssss, and call usssss forth." It smile seemingly with fangs uncurl.

Even through the pain and the sparks of painful memories Carrot resist the snake's plead. There was still so much good in the world, and what about his friends. Even if they had abandoned him, he would never turn against them. Death was better than that… anything was better than that.

"Releasssssse yoursssssself to ussss," the snake hisses even louder. "We will make all your pain go away, along with thissss world" "You will only sssssee their deathssss if you wisssssh."

"No," Carrot replies voiceless and the snake disappears in the wind.

"Then we leave you here a little longer, ssssso you can ssssee the true ssssside of thosssse you hold dear."

With these words, Carrot felt the mask on his face loosen and then drop to the ground. The chains that held him crumble, and Carrot found himself able to move again. Slowly he wipes the blood from underneath his nose in disbelief as he looks at his own red blood smeared on his own hand. Now was the time to leave, and Carrot didn't waste anytime getting to his feet.

…To Be Continued!!!!


	9. Big Mama's POV

Big Mama's POV 

I slowly enter the room to the sight of sad and tear stain faces. Every Sorcerer Hunter that had every known the boy was here along with a few that was outside the organization, but had been granted special permission to be here. Each with their own treasured sinful memory of the destruction god, and as I slowly made my way towards my throne, I remind myself that these memories were what I was protecting. For it was better that their last memories of him was that of a carefree dote than that of the horrifying beast that he would soon become.

"I'm sparing them all the pain," I told myself as I took my seat, and the room went silent as I look outwards into the crowd of people. My eyes searching for those that I knew would be affected the most his teammates, his father, and my own Daughter. The final two were easy to find as I spy them next to his coffin. Onion, Carrot's father, was kneeling beside the coffin with a single hand caressing the wood, while Daughter stood a few feet beyond with Sirius by her side.

I knew it was going to be hard for them. Onion has already suffered so much with the lost of his wife, and now his son was gone as well. I could just imagine the helplessness he probably felt, and I knew he would cling all the harder onto Marron. It would be a while before he would allow Marron to go out on missions without him, but maybe it will all be for the better. Then there is Daughter, Carrot was her first friend, and losing him must bring back so many painful memories. Her trust in others will take another powerful blow, and I knew that I would have to make ever effort to let her know that I will always be here for her.

"With time this pain would past." I had to assure myself again as I continue to scan all the sad and pitiful faces. I knew they all would miss him greatly.

It took me a while longer, but soon I spotted Carrot's teammates near the staircase. I was a bit taken aback by the strong stances each one seem to have, instead of the sad and heart-broken ones I had seen on everyone else. It was almost as if they had just gotten over it sometime during the night and this entire funeral was just a formality. Even Marron, whom is Carrot's younger brother didn't seem affected by his lost, and stood strong and tall. If it weren't for the darkness of his eyes, I would have had to wonder if he was not just arriving here for a new mission. The pain he must be feeling must be unimaginable, and I figure he was just trying to stay strong for everyone else. Then there are Tira and Chocolat who seem to only be staring at me as if their anger was aim at me. Their eyes intimating as if they knew what I had done, but I shook it off as just a figure of my imagination. They were probably just having misplace guilt, and was lashing out at me in self-hate. I had to remember to have a special talk with them, and finally there was Gateau, whom was Carrot's best friend. He seems only to be concern with the well-being of his sister whom he let sob on his shoulders. It wasn't until he looks up and his eyes met mine that I saw the rage within them, and I could guess that after this was all over that I would be facing a confrontation.

It was then that Millie took that moment to put his hand on my shoulder, and I almost jump at the touch. I look into his face and remember that he had warned me about this. That Marron had found the coffin empty, and I suddenly began to dread this entire thing as I rose from my seat to make the speech that would start and end this funeral.

---

**B**east of destruction

**I**t is you I despises

**G**uilt I do not have for your demise

** M**any nights

** A **wake I stay

** M**ainly waiting for the day

** A** day when you go away

---

Quickly, Carrot got to his feet as his mind spun with questions and fears as he approach the stairs to the sound of music. Should he go, should he stay, was there another way out of here, he asked himself these questions over and over again as his hand reaches for the railing on the side of the stairs. He froze in mid-step as he thought about what awaited him. If Big Mama was still outside, he felt the hairs on his neck rise in fear. He would find himself back here within seconds back in those chains screaming silently in pain, and if she wasn't, and he managed to escape this place where would he go. If in fact his family had turn against him, he would be without a home. Worse still, once he has escape they would more than likely hunt him down. That made him swallow hard as he looks up the stair at the door, in which, all these possibilities hid. Yet, if Big Mama was in this alone, and this was all just her plan like in the case of Zaha than his family would welcome him back, but the bonds between the Sorcerer Hunters and Big Mama would forever be broken. His life and the life of his family would forever be changed. Yet, if he stays down here, his life would end, and no one he guesses would be the wiser. Life for everyone would continue as normal. His death would change nothing; yet, if he left this room everything will change for everyone. A war could break out because of all of this! If he returns, and everyone hears what happen to him they would think that Big Mama was abusing her magic, and a line in the sand would be drawn between those who are loyal to Big Mama and those who are not. Many will die. Carrot felt his chest burn with this realization of what could happen if everyone wasn't in on this plan.

Did he have the right to do that to them? Did he have the right to be so selfish as to put his life ahead of everyone else? His own family could suffer greatly for this, but as he close his eyes Carrot made his decision, for better or worse, he would live. Though it might be selfish, though many might find pain in his living, and it cause much bloodshed and the lost of life, he wasn't going to just lie down and die. No, he hadn't withstood his demons to remain him-self just to let someone take his life away without a fight. With this decree, Carrot's feet found motion as he quickly went up the stairs until he reach the door that lead out.

Now was the moment of truth, …would he regret not taking the advise of the snake. His hands push lightly upon the door that stood between him and freedom. Would his life cause the pain of so many others? He felt the door move slowly underneath his weight. Is his death waiting just outside the door? Slowly it opens as Big Mama finishes her speech and utters her final words to him as Carrot step out into the open.

"May he rest in peace, and let peace be with him."

…TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	10. Carrot's POV

**Carrot's POV**

"May he rest in peace, and let peace be with him."

The words rang in my ears like a sour note as I stared up at the last person I wanted to see and trembled. I had made a selfish decision, I had gambled with everyone's fate, and it seems as I looked up at the head of the church that I had lost that gamble. Her eyes that had always radiated such kindness and warmth to me now looked cold as ice as she looks forward at the crowd. My heart pounding in my own ears as I waited for someone to shout out my names, and for those cold eyes to lock on me with the contempt & hatred that I remember so vividly from before. The cold chill of fear spread in my body.

It was over …it was all over, and now …all I could do was wait for it all to happen. I closed my eyes, and actually held my breath as I waited for the chaos to begin, and I actually squat down with my hands covering my head as if it would stop the deathblow that Big Mama would probably deliver. Thus, this was how I stayed as the seconds seem to tick away, and a soft melody began to play. A sound that as my heart raced in my chest seemed as surreal in this situation as a river in the sky as I open one eye to peer beyond my current stance. The moment of truth would not be reveal now it seems as I slowly realized that nothing had happen.

If I could have been outside of my own body this probably would have looked funny as I lift my head up a bit to see her sitting there as Millie once more took the stage. His eyes looking straight ahead at the crowd as he starts to speak and I realized right at this moment that something is wrong. Why didn't they say something to me? Why didn't they notice me … sure I wasn't making any noise, but still I was standing no more than a few feet away from them in clear view. Hell, even if Big Mama & Millie magically missed me … there was no way that the crowd beyond them could be that blind. Someone sure should have seen me, and say something to alert Big Mama to the fact that I was here. Yet, the event continues, and not one eye turns to look at me. The shock , relief, and confusion … I felt seem to flood my senses as I just continue to stay there …very still as if I was afraid to break whatever spell that was currently protecting me from my demise.

"Awwww, I sssssee you are realizing what I have done."

The snakes voice replies lightly in my ears as I jump at the sound. I hadn't expected to hear that voice here. I felt a chill run down my spine as I looked over my shoulders only to see that no one was there. I breathed a sigh of relief as I remembered my strange dream quite vividly, and the tension I had felt over the idea of meeting that monster in real life started to slowly fade away. Then a slight smile curls my lips as I chide myself for my own stupidity.

"Okay, Carrot … you are starting to lose it." "Giant snakes that can talk aren't real, and you know it, besides you got bigger problems to worry about."

A flicker of something against my ear, and the words came again in an almost silky hiss.

"Yessssss, you do, and yessssss… they are real."

I jump again as the voice seem to once more come from behind him. Turning quickly, I am once more greeted with nothing, but this time … I didn't drop my guard as I stood ready for anything. A fact that I knew by now meant that I was more than likely going to end up tripping or falling on my face the moment that actually danger appeared. Yet, what else could I do? Run? Where was I going to go … back into the basement where Big Momma was going to end my life? Into the crowd of people, what if whatever blessing that was keeping me from their sight went away the moment that I left this spot? Towards Big Momma on the throne … yeah, I might as well kill myself now. There was nothing I could do as my knees seem to trembling and knock against each other.

"Wh-Wh-Where is you?"

I shuttered as feel a heavy breath on the back of my neck, and close my eyes willing that whatever was going to happen would happen quickly. A flicker of something wet, and I almost wetted my pants as the familiar voice replies lightly.

"Inssssside of you of courssssse, idiot." "I am the reasssssson that you aren't being sssssseen .., becaussssse if you remember I sssssssent you back to sssssee sssssomething ... not to kill you."

My mind felt like it had been covered in snow as the words rang in my ears. Yet, a small shred of confidences and bravery slowly started to grow in my chest after that. I remember now the dream, and the creature within that had claims to be the snake from my beast genes. I also remember what he wanted, and that was the one thing in this world that it wasn't going to get as I steel my resolve. So, my life currently was a wreck, one of the people that I trusted with my life wanted me dead, and it seem that I might be a fugitive … it wasn't a good enough of a reason to what it wanted. A smile came to my lips as I made it a point to let the snake know this as well.

"Yeah, that's right….you were going to convince me to unleash on this world." "I told you before that that isn't going to happen no matter what, or who betrays me."

"Do you ssssserioussssly think that that wasssss all that I wanted you to sssssssee?"

The snake's quick revoke of my words made me flinch. The small bit of confidences that was starting to glow inside of me wilted quickly away, and a chill of pure fear ran down my spine. This wasn't the worst of it … great … that was my only thoughts as I turned around to watch the rest of the event as the soft music continues to play. A sad soft melody that was starting to make me wonder a little bit more about what was actually going on …as I notice the tears on some of the people's face. If I didn't know any better … I would have thought that I was at a funeral from the way that everyone was acting.

------

**C**haos and Anger

**A**nger and Rage

**R**age and Vengeances

**R**evenge and Screams

**O**r these things really all I am meant to be

**T**he destruction and death of everything

------

The sweet melody that flow over the church halls made Marron feel sick to his stomach as the glares seem to burn brighter on both of the Misu's sister faces. They knew that all of this was some sort of a façade, and that that casket was empty. It only spurs their wrath to think of how far Big Mama was willing to go to make this hoax seem real. The song that was currently playing was considering a holy ballad. A song only played when a member of their ranks had achieved the highest ranks in their life as a Sorcerers Hunter, and a true dedication to their sacrifice in life to ensure that they found happiness in the other. It was not the normal song given to those whom were lost in combat, and was such a rarity for them to hear now days that many figure you had to be a Haz Knight before you would receive such an honor. The fact that she was doing this for Carrot only seem to deepen the suspicion of the girls as the sounds of some of the people around them breaking into tears seem to only harden their hearts.

They were going to make Big Mama pay for this. The three exchange glances as they seem to tell each other without words when they planned to strike. Gateau at the bottom of the stairs …held his sister as she cried on his shoulder. He knew that he probably should inform her about what was about to happen, next, but then again … he figure that maybe it was best that she stayed ignorant of it all. If what they were about to do backfired, he didn't want her caught up in it all as he lightly grab her shoulder, and pull her back from himself.

"Éclair, listen … you can't keep crying like this." "You know, Carrot wouldn't like to see you cry, and to be quite honest …seeing you cry like that is breaking my heart."

The smaller girl wipe at one eye as she looks up at him and nods. She understood what he was trying to say at the song grounds to a subtle and soft ending. She needed to see this … she needed to watch the rest of the ceremony without any more tears. They were here to honor Carrot, after all, and to wish him goodbye … not to drown his memories in tears.

…To Be Continued!

((Wow, it's been a long time since I have time to write anything, so I hope this comes out okay.))


	11. Snake's POV

((Wow, it's been a long time since I have time to write anything, so I hope this comes out okay.))

**POV's** **Snake **

I could feel it … a shiver of terror from our host, and I couldn't help smirking with satisfaction. Everything was going according to plan, the funeral that was staged by the Holy Woman from Hell … was reaching it's conclusion as she once more stood up at the end of the music. Her voice …as light as a cloud, as delicate as a flower, and with a touch of darkness that gave it a power that seem to be able to touch the heart of millions. Most people would have attitibute that ability in her words to the purity of her soul, but I knew better for whom better to recognize a snake than another snake. Her words were made to hold just enough truth so as not to lie, but to leave out enough that none of her words could be trusted.

"Fork Tongued …." I hiss to myself lightly … as she discussed the current reincarnation of the destruction God's life.

It really was a joke to listen to considering the fact that it was her aim to really put an end to it, and that she was speaking highly of the creature that she thought should be slowly tortured before being allowed to go to death. It was even funnier, because of the fact that the reincarnation was slowly catching on to what was happening … as his eyes goes wide at the fact that he was at a funeral. Yup, he is slow witted and it would take a little longer before he realizes who …as he turns to look at the casket in the middle of the room, and put a hand to his face as though somehow … he can hide from it. My tongue flicks out slowly … I was getting closer now to my goal as the reincarnation seem to tune out the majority of the speech as he concentrates on the coffin. Fear welling up inside of him … as he tries his best to see the words, and as the faces of his friends flash in his mind.

He was afraid that one of them was in the casket.

A snicker escapes me as his eyes start to search the crowd, and as his heart races with the excitement of it all. He had no clue what was going on as he goes to the side of the area, and actually jumps down to the floor … rather awkwardly as he stumbles and almost falls into his father. Only luck and a slight movement of my coils keep him from hitting him as he lands at the man's feet.

That man, he was just one more creature that I found to be doubled sided. When our host was young … he pretty much left him in charge of the entire house hold, and than that man once our host left his nest has the nerve to call him irresponsible. Irresponsible, I could remember how many times our reincarnation had to bring blankets down to the big oaf after he had fallen asleep on the floor in a drunken stupor. I could remember the times … his hatch mate had cried in his sleep for his mother, and our host had to go and comfort him. I could remember him … as being the one to get everyone outside and away from Zaha the night that he discovered the true purpose of our host, and wished to set him free. Oh how … I wished he had been stronger than, and that we had more control over him that night, because … I would have eagerly had allowed the change. Then … killed him, and with all the others too young to do anything about it … we could have achieve our destiny that night. Yet, it was not meant to be, and destiny has a funny way of throwing such facts in ones face … as the moment that I had wished for finally happen, but with those hatchling of age it quickly came to a swift ending as our host fought us. He fought us to keep us under lock and key, and it burned me when it seem that that by itself was enough … to help them turn him back, because during all that time between Zaha first attempt … our host had develop a much stronger bond with his friends. He would not easily let us have our freedom and our goal now, but that didn't matter … I had experiences this problem many times in the past. I would break him, and then … he would willingly destroy this world.

I felt my fangs twitch with excitement of that moment …, but then I remind myself … I had to work on the problem on hand first before … I start celebrating the end result of it all.

I turned my focus back to those of my host as he looks upwards at his father. A tear seem to have streaked his face, and there was a hard look on his face. The fear deepens then to almost outright panic as he then looks back at the winged one to see she too is in tears, and his mind continues to dance between those of his friends and those of his Big Mama. Then a flash … of insight seem to come to me … as strings in his heart tights painfully … our host was in fear about their fate. He is assured that … it has to be one of them, and I could feel his heart breaking. The host is hurting inside thinking that one of his friends had been killed, and then … the doubt starts to pour in. For he never was told why Big Mama was so intent on killing him … the fact that he has the Destruction God inside of him, and the idea that she had known about it all his life without trying to move on him … came to the forefront of his thinking. He is starting to feel that maybe … he might have done something to warrant it.

Humph, rubbish, but then again … that was the weakness of the human heart that constantly seems to be filled with so many inconsistencies. It was one of the many flaws of this world that I would soon have the pleasure of getting rid of.

Then something caught our host's ear, and finally understanding dawns on him … as he felt something in the pit of his stomach drop. She had said his name …. She had finally decided to say his name as she came to the closing part of her speech. Oh how I wished I was free right now … so I could celebrate this moment as I hiss in pleasure. I could feel it … the shock, the fear, the betrayal, and finally the depression as he starts to realized that he could never go back to the life he had once enjoyed. Yes, I was making the right choice … while all the others waited for our weaken form to finally break down, and call us of his own free will … I was making it a point to speed things up a bit. Besides, tonight was going to yield the most power to us, and it seemed a waste to just sleep through it.

A boarder smile … came on my face. I could feel the first parts of his barriers drop down … I could feel him cracking as he thought about the fact that to everyone he was dead. That Big Mama would go so far to get rid of him as to hurt everyone that he loved and knew, and it was then that he really started to look around. He started to really recognize varies people and faces that he had encountered in his past, and the reality of his situation slowly starts to sink in. He could never go back … no matter what happens now … he could never go back to the way that things were, and though … he kind of knew this to hear ones own name spoken out as being deceased, and to look at ones own coffin really brought it to new depths in ones mind.

Then a bit of movement in the corner of his eye made him turn around as we both watched two Haz Knights make a slow decent down the stairs side by side. In their hands were two roses … one black & one red one and I could hear him say under his breath.

"Not yet, please … don't do that yet," and I knew … now was the time... now was when he would surrender himself to his fate, and in a matter of moments … I would be free to end the existences of this world.

-------

**S**unny nights & starry days

**N**one of these things exist you say  
**A**nswers that seem to be an impossibility  
**K**ind of like my reality  
**E**ventually it will be one and the same, when I escape

--------

Once Éclair had turned around … Gateau couldn't help but smile. She was his sister there was no doubt, and no matter what happen she would try to tough it out. Yet, considering how things were turning out there was no promises … that that would be enough. Once what Big Mama has done … became public knowledge … he could imagine the chaos, and suddenly their plan of action no longer seem like such a good idea. What would they gain from it all and what would they lose? He would destroy his life once more … with this move, and take nearly everyone in this room with him. It was not a good thought, but he had no plan of wavering … Big Mama had crossed the point of no return, and it was time to show her the folly of her actions.

The time to act was now … as the Haz Knights descended with roses held out on golden platter. A offering to the soul … a show of how much he was valued as a friend & warrior and at the same time … an utter insult to those whom knew better. Gateau swallow hard … as for one moment … he actually thought about what they were about to do next. Where would they go from here? How would it affect … their lives …the trust between Hunter and Big Mama? What they were about to expose …would go far beyond anything that they could control or hope to change, but yet … in the end things have always worked out before. Or at least, that was the way that things had ended when Carrot had been with them, but yet, with the youth gone … there was no promises that they would be as lucky. Though, in the end … what choices did they have … to let Carrot's murder or disappearances go without challenge just so that they could stay in a sheltered world. That was no way for them to act, and besides Marron and the Misu Sisters generally lost all reasoning when it came to Carrot. This meant that either they would attack as a group, or do it as individuals, but either way … this funeral would not end anything.

Then he heard it … a crack of a whip, and without having to look … he knew that they had transformed as Tira was actually the first to jump from the top of the stairs to where the coffin lay in the middle of the room. It was a good … 10 foot drop, but she landed as though … she had just done a quick hop. Following him was both Marron & Chocolat, and as my sister whirled around to face me with questions in her eyes … I gave her one soft smile before rushing though the crowd to join them.

Was this the right path? Carrot is gone in our lives, but if we allowed his murderer to get away with it … if we did nothing and Carrot is still alive, but is killed afterwards … could we possible live with ourselves?

I don't know, but I can say this much …no matter what happens … I do not want any regrets.

TO BE CONTINUED

((Well, this is it … the next chapter will be the end! I want to thank everyone whom managed to make it this far, and I am sorry about the extended wait. Though … I hope the ending will be worth it.))


	12. THE END

The End

The End!

Everyone's eyes were wide in surprise at what was happening. Their movements were graceful, their eyes alive with an inner fire, and most importantly they were in full battle gear as people scrambles out of the way of the Misu's sisters. Marrow and Gateau flew behind them. The group was ready for battle, and their auras were so intense that even the two Haz Knights with the flowers stop. Millie prepared him self to face them knowing full well, that he wouldn't arrival in time to save the coffin. Their objective is clear, yet, without some sort of interferences there was no way it could be saved. The coffin would be destroyed, and a real fight would break out within moment after that. Only a complete idiot would get in their way now, and to his surprise though it shouldn't have been Onion Glace step to the back of the coffin. He pulled out his old, rusty sword from it's sheathe, and prepared to square off with them. His voice and eyes filled with the fires of his youth as he shouted at them.

"STOP, this isn't the way to do this!"

It was a command & a plead that the four could no longer listen to, as twin whips struck out only to be tangle in a sword, and a fire phoenix split through the air as the tangle up sword was forced into position to take the incoming attack. The fire splitting in two around him and around the coffin as Onion Glace held his ground against the three attacks, and then met fist to fist with the fourth. Once the flames had cleared, Gateau had goes in for what should have been an effective surprise attack. Yet, the real one to be surprised was Gateau as he bounces backwards shaking his hand a little. Both men fist were a nasty shade of red as the four pairs of eyes searched for Onion's, and he met theirs without flinching. His interruption wasn't one that the group had figured on as he stares at them deeply, and then snatched his sword backwards taking the Misu sister's whips with him. It was clear, that their plans had already gone array as the whips arched in the air before lying at the foot of the coffin.

"What in the hell are you thinking?" "Are you thinking at all, or are you letting the grief control you?" "What would your actions here gain you?"

His hard voice calls out as Marron stood there rigid. His father had never spoken to him in such a way, and the harshness of his voice took him back a few steps. The two girls & Gateau were not nearly as effective as they switched their weaponry. The whips were gone, but that didn't do anything about the spindle thread that they often used. It was much more deadly and they knew if that weapon was drawn this was going to be a fight to the death. Yet, Onion didn't back down, as he waited for an answer.

Marron was the one whom spoke up.

"Father, Carrot isn't in that coffin." "I checked it earlier …I know that it's empty." "Carrot isn't dead …I can still feel him."

Onion looks at his son, and then twist to looks at Big Mama. The woman was already to her feet, and though silent she was waiting to see how this was going to turn out. Millie stood at her side then, where he had come from was beyond anyone's guess as he crossed his arms. His eyes cast downwards, and Onion couldn't help noticing that even as he turns his back on Marron. He walks to the front of the casket, and without any kind of effort swings it open. Onion already knew what he would find, and he felt his heart constrict in pain. His son, his eldest boy lay there amongst the cushion of the casket. His eyes closed, his mouth set in a peaceful expression that would never change. He looked only to be asleep, but, Onion knew it was permanent. He wouldn't wake up. He didn't at first want to look back, but, he knew he must. He ran away once, he wasn't going to do it again ….as he looks back to see Marron's broken expression. The spindle thread dropped from both sisters' hands and Gateau slump to the ground. They were wrong …they were so wrong, and Marron seem almost at a lost for words. He could still feel his brother though. If he was dead, why could he still feel him? Why?

Marron's hand went over his heart, and his father knew what to do without anything needing to be said. He walks over to Marron and holds him close as he feels the boy slump against him with his head on his shoulders. Soon, Onion feels the coolness of the room through the wetness of his shoulder. The heartbroken sobs of Tira and Chocolat could be heard coming beyond them, and Tira found comfort in Daughter's arms as the winged girl came to her side. Hugging her close, the girls sobbed together, while Chocolat sobbed alone. Her eyes shut so tightly that one would think she was trying to will herself to disappear as Gateau found his sister hugging him from behind. Her tears wet against his neck, as she cried for him. The muscle man wouldn't shed a tear, his pride wouldn't allow it then, as he stare ahead with hallow eyes. Onion tightens his grip on remaining son as he looks over his shoulder at Big Mama. His glare was twice as ferocious as before.

"Grief can be a very powerful emotion, please, do not think harshly of them." "They were the ones whom knew Carrot best, and also the one whom will miss him the most."

Big Mama tore her eyes from the eldest Glace and proclaimed loudly. It was her way of asking without asking for everyone's forgiveness for the interruption. Her way of smoothing over something that she knew was still jagged and raw, and finally, a way to continue what had been stopped only moments before. That last event had made her very uncomfortable standing up there, and she was more than ready for this to be over. The sooner, she really did kill Carrot the better it would all be, and she knew that though they had let it go for the moment, his team-mates if she didn't move faster would find out the truth. At all cost, that wasn't to happen.

The two Haz Knights that had paused in all of this started forward again, and Carrot, the real Carrot slump to the ground. He is dead. He looks at the head that rest there, the spiky hair still pointed in varies directions, with a brown tint that could easily be confused as black. His own face with his eyes closed and his mouth set in what seem to be a peaceful expression. He couldn't believe it. Yet, he was there, and this is real. The snake coils around him tightly.

"Sssssshe went through a lot to do thissssss." "You are dead to them and your life isssss over here." "You can clearly sssssee it." "Sssssso, what are you going to do now?"

The hissing seems to come from everywhere at once. Carrot turns to try and look for it, but, he couldn't see anyone. He knew deep down, that it came from that snake. The one that had bitten him deeply as his hand unconsciously goes to his chest. The wound nonexistent, seemingly nothing more than a figment of his imagination now, but then again, he is a ghost. Why was he still here? He could feel a heavy weight press on his body as the flowers reached the coffin and was then placed in the middle in a cross formation. Each rose's end resting just short of where the coffin lay open where he could see it all. His body laying there, everyone's tears, it all suddenly became suffocating as the snake tighten its coils around Carrot. Invisible deadly coils that fed the doubt in his heart, as the snake drew itself closer to his ear.

"The war will begin after this." "Your father figured it out the moment that it happened …he knowssss Big Mama killed you." "Your friendsssss will rally behind him, and everyone will die." "You can't sssssave them from that fate asssss you are now, but if you let usssss help you, you can build a new one for them." "Burn thisssss dessssspicable world to the ground, let their sssssoulsssss free, and then re-gather them and place them in a paradissssse of your own creation." "You can do that …even now, Carrot you can do that, but only if you let usssss help you."

The voice hissed, and Carrot simply shook his head. He wouldn't be turned, even if he was dead to them and his friends would suffer because of it. He couldn't, wouldn't be the one to destroy them. The snake hisses angrily, but its voice didn't go away. Not when the funeral reached its apex and his friends came forward to say their last words. The voice continued to plead with him, even as his team-mates were too frozen by their pain to participate in the final farewell. When it was done, the coffin was closed for the last time, as his father, Millie, Gateau, and Marron each took the coffin out of the church. The voice still demanded that he would call out for them, and as Carrot followed them to where he is placed in the ground, his decision didn't change. The dirt quickly cover up the coffin as the rain fell from the skies, and Carrot felt his hair slicked by it, but yet, he didn't change his mind. He sat down in the mud as he watched it all, and he raises his head to the heavens.

"I don't want to die, but I accept it."

His voice was so soft, and brown eyes didn't even flinch when he felt the reply to his answer. He was disappearing, and he didn't try to fight it. His body became as translucent as glass to the snake then, and the wind blew once and he was gone. The snake's jaws open wide …as he hissed horribly, and lightning flashes across the sky striking the ground. The entire funeral procession that remain jumped as the lightning scorched the ground, but all they saw was the burnt ground. The snake saw something more as twin green coils slither …though only one through the ground. A dragon, its head towering high above that of the snake as its teeth shone white in its anger.

"You pushed it too far."

There wasn't much else that could be said. The snake scales left a trench in the mud, but the rain washes it away almost as quickly as the snake made it. This was the only sign of their existences, but considering what was going on around them …no one would ever notice. The snake hissed its displeasure a sound that breach the real world, but sounded the same as the rain pouring down around them. It had all went exactly as planned, it was perfect, he should have broken, but yet, it would seem that this host wouldn't be pushed. His acceptances wouldn't come that easily, as the snake showed it's fangs as Big Mama stood amongst those that remain. Her eyes were calm even as Onion bumps up against her, and his voice lost to everyone in the rain gave her a very real threat. The man might be a drunk, and sometimes a shame to the Sorcerer Hunters, but he was also one of the most respected members of her order. That wasn't just amongst the hunters, but amongst the Haz Knights as well. His threat wasn't one to easily be ignored, and for a moment, her real face showed. A face as cunning as a snakes, with fang that seem to match. Her eyes glinting not with compassion, but with an evil that seem to go all the way to the core, but, it lasted for less than a second. For less than the time it took to blink, and she was once more a beautiful pure woman with a heart of gold.

Yet, there is darkness within her, and it is that darkness that the snake knew would one day bring about the Destruction of the world. Though, it would seem that today wasn't that day, as the Dragon curled around the snake once more …threateningly, and the snake bowed its head in surrender. It had failed its objective, it had failed completely, and thus, it's lost would be a heavy one. Lightning flared across the sky once more, and the snake was no longer at Carrot's grave. Instead, it lays curl around the boy as he lay on the ground at Crossroad Canyon. The boy's body nude, and exposed to the world …even as the poison course through his veins. The snake still around him …they had just broken from their joining, and it was reluctant to leave as of yet. That feeling of power, the knowledge that if it press just a little bit more, maybe it could force the child to do something more. Kill his friends, that would drive him mad, that would give him a reason to surrender himself to them. Yet, the snake knew it wasn't alone. It could feel the presence of its brother in this change …the thicker scales of the dragon encircle his own.

"Your plan failed."

The dragon's throat rumbles deeply, and the snake hisses angrily at creature. The snake's movements are swift …as its fangs once more puncture Carrot's chest, and like before, it would leave no visible marks that any mortal could see. He injects his poison deep into the boy's veins, and he could feel it already counter-acting the other poison within. The darkness is receding and the light slowly cutting through it. It was pointless for that woman to continue to try, if they couldn't turn him, then her attempts at destroying him wouldn't be any better. They would make sure of that, as the dragon disappeared, and the snake quickly followed.

His friends gather around him in fear as he lay there longer than normal, their eyes waiting for him to get up. A rock shifts slowly as the boy does just that, and he smiles at his friends with whip marks all over his body. The tell-tale signs of their rounding up of the giant water snake that he once was. A relief that went all the way to their souls was expressed, but none of them knew why, as the beating after that quickly commence. For the boy, wasn't the smartest of people, but, seeing their seriously looks …he had proven once more he would never turn on them.

"Man, too bad …I was having a wonderful dream about women, and they were rubbing their breast all over me."

Carrot proclaims loudly, and Chocolat suddenly topless jumps on top of him then. Rubbing herself up against him, Carrot tries to dislodge the girl from his body as a sudden tension grew in front of him. Marron chuckling lightly as Gateau moved to man's side as if getting closer to Marron would give him better view.

"Darling, you don't have to dream …I can give you the real thing if you want!"

Chocolat proclaims as suddenly a stuttering voice changed from high pitched to very sensual.

"C-C-C-Carrot, what do you think you are doing?" "I see you are a bad doggie that needs some more training."

Carrot looks beyond Chocolat to see Tira completely transformed. The thin wire trailing through her lips as the boy tries to run with Chocolat still attached, but he didn't get very far as the cackling could be heard from miles around.

Big Mama glared at her crystal ball and the image within it, as she waves her hand to dismiss it. Her fingers crossing as she thinks about the creature of destruction that still remains in their ranks. Her hand touching on the arm rest of her chair as Millie bows before her. Big Mama takes a deep breath.

"It wasn't good enough." "It seems I will have to try something else." "You are dismissed Millie, I will call you again when I have come up with a better plan."

The man bows even lower as he straight up and leaves. The words ran through his mind: The most dangerous darkness is the darkness that is within. He passes through the church, and sitting outside of it is waiting on him is Onion. His arms crossed as he looks over at the young man, and is given the full report. He closes his eyes. It would have to happen soon, if he let this continue, he might have to bury his eldest son. That wasn't acceptable, as he pushes off the wall lightly and then nods to Millie. The man was like a double agent at this phase in the game, he was loyal to Big Mama, but in the same regards he is loyal to his comrades as well. It left him in the middle, and it was this middle that Onion would take advantage of to overthrown the Church.

**The most dangerous place for darkness to reside is within.**

**Author's notes:**

I really hate this ending, but, it's the only one I had that was on my old computer, and since, it was two years ago since I last updated …I no longer feel my story enough to give it a different one. Thus, I want to thank everyone whom read this and especially those whom review, because if it wasn't for you …this story wouldn't have an end.


End file.
